The present invention relates to a force sensor; more particularly the present invention relates to a sensor of faces that may act in different directions in relation to the physical structure of the sensor.
Multiaxes sensors are usually quite expensive and of course cannot "just" be used but only in conjunction with rather complex computer facilities and programs in order to extract force vector components and to generate force coordinate values for these vectors. As a consequence control loops using force sensors of this kind are not able or to a limited extent only, to respond adequately to initial unknown stop or collision points and forces, since in the case of collision the sensor will signal to the feedback control gradients in the force increase which usually the device is no longer capable of handling.